Dead Or Alive: The Secret Journey For Survival
by FaithlessUchiha
Summary: A 15 year old girl in a Dead Or Alive Tournament wich is forbidden in this town. How will this end? Will I be able to keep it a secret, or will it come out and will I lose everything I have?


**Dead Or Alive: The secret journey for survival.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Hero**

Quickly Violet had to dodge a fist which was coming towards her. She made a salto backwards and stood straight on her feet again with her hands in front of her as a defence. "Is that all you got?" Her eyes showed passion and she had an enjoying grin on her face which was hated by the guy who stood a couple meters back. He also had his hands in front of him, but he had them as weapons to attack. "You're just a stupid little girl.. What can you do to defeat me?" The guy looked at Violet's outfit, which was literally a school uniform with an ocean blue skirt and a shirt as white as snow. The shirt was decorated with a blue ribbon on the back and sparks on the ribbon. She has knee socks and her hair was bound in one big ponytail. She was also wearing a black, little sports pant underneath her skirt, even though he couldn't see that. "What I can do you ask? Apparently a lot, since you can't hit me." He didn't like that answer since he glared at her with a look that said "you're dead". Violet turned her hand and made a move with her hand to lure the guy into attacking her. "Come on then. Finish it. I'm just a 'little girl' right?" He seemed to fall for it, since he ran towards Violet who only grinned and kept waiting for the right moment. "You're so stupid.." While saying that, she stands on her hand and kicks him up by hitting his jaw with her feet. The guy flies in the air while Violet is standing straight again. When he starts falling down, she runs towards him and when the guy was 3 meter from the ground, Violet hit the man with a full fist in his stomach. The guy coughed, flew a couple meters back and fell on the ground. Violet looked at the guy who was unconscious. Then her bracelet started to beep. She looked at it and saw the word "Winner" appearing on the screen. "Nice." More she didn't say, and walked away from the scene, pretending nothing ever happened.

"I told you she's strong.." Two guys appeared from behind a wall and looked at the guy who's lying on the ground. "She's what? 15 years old?" One of the guys poked him with his foot. "Yes, she is. And do you know _**he**_'s her dad?" The other guy looked at him. "Serious? Then we must do something." Without paying any more attention to the guy lying on the ground, they walked away, leaving him for dead.

~the next morning, at 5:30~

With a hood covering her head, she walked outside her house to go for a run. She put the mp3 ears in, started the music and began running. She was wearing training pants, a sleeveless tight top and a sweatshirt with a hood. While running, she looked at the few people who were already on the street on this hour. Mostly people with bad intentions, but it seemed she didn't care about that, since she kept running. Softly she started to sing along with a song. Then she noticed several guys started to follow her a bit. She grinned a bit and kept running like she had no idea they were following her. After a while more guys are following her, and she started to run faster. But of course, the guys speed up too. Suddenly she takes a sharp right turn, running into a dark, dead alley. Without questioning themselves why she'd run into there, they follow her. Then they looked around, but didn't see Violet. "Where is that bitch? I'm sure she ran into this alley." They couldn't understand why she couldn't be found. "The 'bitch', is here dumbasses!" She appeared behind them, blocking the exit. "You sure are up early. You thought I'd have my guard down now?" she grinned while looking at the guys. "Hear our message stupid girl. You'll go down the next fight." One of the guys pointed his thumb down, and Violet started laughing. "Oh, that's a good one!" She kept laughing, and even a tear rolled over her cheek from laughing. "That's a great joke guys! I needed a laugh." She wiped away the tear, and looked at them again. "Not happening, sorry." She smiled while saying that and watched how the guys got into their fighting positions. "Again guys? I kicked your asses a couple weeks ago!" She stood also in her fighting position and grinned. "But sure, I'd love some morning exercises." She counted the men with her finger. "Make it quick then, I have some other places to go to." And one by one the men started to attack her, but none of them succeeded in beating her. After a while, all the men were lying on the ground. "I told you." She simply smiled and turned around, to walk away. "You're not done yet." Right away she recognised the voice, and quickly turned around again. "I have no time for you, so piss off." She seemed annoyed by the presence of the man who was standing a couple meters away from her. "I'm just here to talk, little miss fighter." He grinned. "Then talk and don't waste my time." Her attitude changed the minute he started to talk. "Fine. I'll get straight to the point. Soon you'll be discovered, and it'll all be over." He looked at her. "And you're telling me this because?" Violet didn't get it. "Because once you get discovered, everything will be over. The tournament, the fights. Everything." Still she didn't get it. "And you're telling me this because?" The man sighted. "Little girls can be so dumb. I'm telling you this because I want the tournament to last, not end. Make sure no one sees you, that no one follows you and make sure they don't even have a reason to suspect anything. We all know who will be responsible when this is discovered." Then he turned around again to walk away. "How do you know this?" Violet stopped het mp3-player which has been on the whole time. "Because I say so." He kept walking, and soon disappeared from her sight. She twitched her eyes. "Weirdo." Then she turned on the mp3-player again as she saw all the men following the strange guy. After that, she ran back towards her home, to shower and prepare for school.

~later that morning, at 8:03~

Violet walked out the door while reading a book that was about material arts, but the cover said medicine. She closed and locked the door and walks away in her green school uniform and her matching backpack, filled with schoolbooks and lunch. While reading, she walked towards her school which was in the centre of the city, paying no attention to the people around her, including the boy in the same green uniform, but of course the male version. "VIO-LET!" He softly pushed her shoulder a bit. "You read-geek!" Violet looked up from her book towards the boy. "Seriously Jorny. Don't be such a loser." She put the book away in her backpack while walking, and Jorny looked at her. "You always say that Vio. It's becoming old." Violet look at him. "YOU're becoming old Jorny!" Jorny had no idea what to say on that. "Sorry Jor, it's the truth. Tomorrow the big 18. And I'm still 15." She laughed a bit. "True, true." Jorny grabbed her arm, trying to look like a gentleman. "So I'm supposed to guard you right? The oldies protect the young ones." He laughed as well. "I think I can look out for myself Jor." She pulled back her arm. "You have to be guard. From yourself I mean. " Jorny looked incensed at Violet. "How mean to say Vio. Even though it's the truth." He laughed again while walking on school property, together with Violet. "How many classes do you have today Jor? Maybe we can hang out when the school's over." Jorny grabbed his school grating and looked. "I'm out at 2 o'clock. You?" Violet nodded. "The same as you. So I guess I'll see you at the same place as ever?" She looked at him, and Jorny nodded. "Sure. But I have to run now, my class is at the back side." He sighted. "Sure, see you later." Then the walked their own ways into the school building, not knowing Violet was being followed by a little group of girls.


End file.
